modao_zushifandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Ziyuan
Yu Ziyuan (虞紫鸢, Yú Zǐyuān) was the wife of the former leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, Jiang Fengmian, and the mother of Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli. She also went by the titles Madam Yu (虞夫人, Yú fūrén) and the Violet Spider (紫蜘蛛, Zǐ Zhīzhū). Appearance Yu Ziyuan was a beautiful woman with creamy skin and ferocity in her delicate features which were said to be as cold as jade. She was, like her son, a natural at sneering. She wore purple robes and a sword at her waist. as well as an amethyst ring on her right index finger. Novel, Chapter 51 Personality Yu Ziyuan had a cold and assertive personality. She was a formidable cultivator whose name alone could scare quite a few people away, and she frequently vented her pent-up rage on her family. Despite her harsh demeanor, underneath, Yu Ziyuan was fiercely protective of her children, willing to risk her own life to ensure Jiang Cheng's survival. Novel, Chapter 58 History Youth Yu Ziyuan came from the prominent Meishan Yu Sect, where she was known as Third Lady Yu. She grew up with Madam Jin, Jin Guangshan's wife. Novel, Chapter 18 The two were sworn sisters and the dearest of friends, and even promised each other that if both of their children were sons, they'd become sworn brothers; if both were daughters, they'd become sworn sisters; if one was a son and one was a daughter, then of course they'd become husband and wife. Novel, Chapter 69 Marriage The Meishan Yu Sect pressured Jiang Fengmian into marrying Yu Ziyuan after the elopement of Cangse Sanren and his servant Wei Changze. Although Yu Ziyuan moved to the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, she frequently went away night-hunts. In addition, she and Jiang Fengmian lived in separate parts of Lotus Pier. She did not take Jiang Fengmian's last name, and was always accompanied by her maids Jinzhu and Yinzhu. Yu Ziyuan bore two children, Jiang Yanli and Jiang Cheng. As Madame Jin had borne a son around the same time as YU Ziyuan bore Jiang Yanli, Yu Ziyuan and Madame Jin convinced their husbands to betroth their two children. When her husband brought Wei Wuxian back to Lotus Pier after the death of his parents, Yu Ziyuan became increasingly frustrated with what she perceived as Jiang Fengmian's favoritism of Wei Wuxian over his actual son Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 56 As a result, she placed heavy pressure on Jiang Cheng to surpass Wei Wuxian in cultivation, and frequently verbally and physically abused him. Massacre of Lotus Pier After Jiang Fengmian and Jiang Cheng rescued Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji from the Qishan Wen Sect's disastrous training, Yu Ziyuan expressed alarm that Wei Wuxian's actions could land their sect as the Qishan Wen Sect's next target. She and Jiang Fengmian argued fiercely, with Yu Ziyuan even pulling Jiang Cheng between them to emphasize the importance of Jiang Fengmian recognizing his own son. Novel, Chapter 56 Not long after, Wang Lingjiao arrived at Lotus Pier while Jiang Fengmian was away and immediately arrested a disciple. Although Yu Ziyuan was displeased by the woman's conduct, she restrained her temper as Wang Lingjiao critiqued the decor and layout of Lotus Pier. She did, however, defend Jinzhu and Yinzhu against Wang Lingjiao's assertions that they should be disciplined as servants. Novel, Chapter 57 Once Wang Lingjiao demanded punishment for Wei Wuxian's actions at the training, Yu Ziyuan whipped him with Zidian dozens of times in an apparent attempt to satisfy her. But when Wang Lingjiao insisted his hand be removed, Yu Ziyuan initially appeared to concede, asking Jinzhu and Yinzhu to close the doors. Novel, Chapter 57 Once Wang Lingjiao mentioned the supervisory office to be set up in Lotus Pier, Yu Ziyuan sent her flying with a single slap. Jinzhu and Yinzhu slaughtered the Wen cultivators in seconds, and Yu Ziyuan drew her sword to kill Wang Lingjiao. Novel, Chapter 57 Novel, Chapter 58 Unfortunately, Wen Zhuliu had heard Wang Lingjiao's screams, and come to her rescue. Wang Lingjiao then sent a signal for the Qishan Wen Sect to attack Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 58 Cognizant of the perilous situation, Yu Ziyuan left Jinshu and Yinzhu to battle Wen Zhuliu as she took Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian to the pier. She bound them both with Zidian, commanded the weapon not to release until they were safe, and told Jiang Cheng he would own it now. Novel, Chapter 58 She then embraced and kissed her son as she never had before, before asking Wei Wuxian to promise her to protect Jiang Cheng with his life. She watched until the boat was far away before returning to Lotus Pier with her sword in hand.Novel, Chapter 58 When Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng returned later that night, they discovered that Wen Zhuliu had killed Yu Ziyuan during the massacre after melting her Golden Core, though he prevented Wang Lingjiao from slapping her body. Novel, Chapter 59 Novel, Chapter 60 Abilities & Weapons Swordsmanship: Yu Ziyuan spent most of the battle at Lotus Pier fighting with a sword. Zidian: Yu Ziyuan was the original owner of Zidian, before passing it to her son Jiang Cheng. Relationships Jiang Fengmian Jiang Fengmian did not find Yu Ziyuan agreeable, and only consented to the marriage after the woman he had loved eloped with his servant. Their relationship became further strained after Cangse Sanren and Wei Changze died, upon which Jiang Fengmian brought Wei Wuxian back to Lotus Pier to raise as their own. Yu Ziyuan resented her husband's favoritism for Wei Wuxian's more easygoing personality over Jiang Cheng's, insinuating that Jiang Fengmian had lingering feelings for Wei Wuxian's mother. Nevertheless, before returning to the massacre at Lotus Pier, Jiang Fengmian discovered that he could command Zidian, implying that his wife had underlying feelings for him after all. Jiang Cheng Yu Ziyuan frequently scolded her son, slapping him and calling him an idiot for not surpassing Wei Wuxian. However, despite her abuse, she deeply loved Jiang Cheng. Her last moments were spent ensuring that Jiang Cheng would survive the attack on Lotus Pier. Jiang Yanli Yu Ziyuan arranged the initial betrothal between Jiang Yanli and Jin Zixuan. Although she scolded her daughter for peeling lotus seeds instead of focusing on cultivation, she still seemed to love and care for her daughter. Wei Wuxian Yu Ziyuan resented Wei Wuxian for superseding Jiang Cheng in cultivation, and frequently expressed concern that his reckless actions would cause trouble. When Wen Lingjiao demanded him punished for his actions, Yu Ziyuan whipped him many times with Zidian and claimed he would not be able to recover for a month. Wei Wuxian, however, realized not long after leaving Lotus Pier that she had not whipped him nearly as hard as she had claimed. Moreover, her decision to kill Wang Lingjiao was made at least in part to protect Wei Wuxian's hand once Wang Lingjiao insisted it be removed. In her final moments with him, Yu Ziyuan asked Wei Wuxian to protect Jiang Cheng with her life, indicating some level of trust. Jinzhu and Yinzhu Jinzhu and Yinzhu were Yu Ziyuan's trusted maids who never left her side. They had accompanied their mistress to Lotus Pier from the Meishan Yu Sect, and had been trained in spiritual whips by the same master. They were able to understand Yu Ziyuan without a single word needing to be said. Novel, Chapter 58 Although Yu Ziyuan often insisted on a hierarchy of master and servant, she seemed to have made an exception for Jinzhu and Yinzhu, as no one was allowed to discipline them. Madam Jin Madam Jin and Yu Ziyuan were close friends since childhood. They promised each other that their children would be sworn siblings if they were the same gender, or married if they were not. Audio Drama Divergence The Audio Drama adds an exchange between Yu Ziyuan and Jiang Fengmian upon the latter's return to the besieged Lotus Pier. Yu Ziyuan demanded to know why he would come back, and he replied that he would not leave his lady. Season 2, Episode 13 Animation Divergence The donghua specifies that Yu Ziyuan's golden core was melted before she was run through with a sword. The Novel, however, does not specify how she died, merely mentioning that Wen Zhuliu was the one who killed her. Animation, Episode 11 Web Series Divergence In the Web Series, Yu Ziyuan killed herself after seeing Jiang Fengmian mortally wounded. In her last moments, she slipped her hand in her husband's. Web Series, Episode 16 References Category:Characters Category:Yunmeng Jiang Sect Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased